


Discovery

by bookscape



Category: Zorro (TV 1957)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookscape/pseuds/bookscape
Summary: Just how did Alejandro figure out Diego's secret?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just how did Alejandro figure out Diego's secret?

**_Description:_  
How did Alejandro find out Diego's secret? Perhaps this way......**

**_Disclaimer:_  
As always, these aren't our characters, but oh how we wish they were... we would have treated them so much better than they got...**

**_A note from the Author:_  
This story is lovingly dedicated to my son, Tommy, the child whom I have watched grow into a wonderful young man. Tommy left his comfortable life at home, put schooling on hold for two years and courageously went to another part of the world to proclaim what he believes in. Saludo!**

**slightly edited, July/November 2001**

**Chapter One**

* * *

_**Sometimes in the course of being a parent, we become blind to what is going on in the lives of our children, only seeing what we want to see or the facade that our children have created.**_

* * *

**Don Alejandro de la Vega sat at a table in the patio nursing a small glass of wine. He continued looking at the outer gate and then back down at his drink. Sighing, he was about to get up and go into the _sala_ when he heard the sound of an approaching horse and then heard the voice of his only child, Diego.**

**The gate opened and his son breezed in, greeted him with a smile and sat down wearily on the other chair. "Ah, Father, what a chase I have been on!"**

**Alejandro glanced at Diego in surprise. His appearance was a surprise as well; the clothes were dusty and his hair tousled. The smile on his face was bright, but the eyes showed a long time without sleep. "I was worried about you, my son. You have been gone for almost three days, and either Bernardo was unaware of where you were or I simply was unable to understand him."**

**"He had no way of knowing, Father. And I am sorry. Everything happened so suddenly that I was unable to get word to you," Diego said. Bernardo was at his elbow asking him in sign if he wanted any wine. The young _caballero_ shook his head no.**

**What Diego actually wanted was to go to bed. His body ached from the extended time in the saddle as well as from the fight that had come at the conclusion of his chase of the bandits who had murdered Don Juliano Gavilan. It had been a brutal robbery and he had been determined to catch these criminals, letting neither time nor distance deter him. The first night had been spent trying to find evidence of the direction of their flight, the second day and night had been spent in catching up with them and the third night was spent making the actual capture. Even the great stallion, Tornado, had stumbled, totally worn, when they had finally reached the cave early this afternoon.**

**All he had wanted to do when he arrived back home was to climb up the stairs from the secret cave and just sleep, but having been told by Bernardo that his father was sitting in the patio, he knew that there would be too many questions to answer if he suddenly appeared in his room, without having first gone through the patio. Guessing what had happened, the faithful manservant had already prepared his clothes to show the effects of a long and dusty journey. Then they had slipped from the cave and made their way to the stable where Bernardo had saddled his horse. He had discreetly ridden a short way from the _hacienda_ and then had noisily ridden back. Luckily, the _vaqueros_ were still out in the hills and had not returned yet.**

**Almost imperceptibly, he motioned to Bernardo to go to the cave and attend to the faithful animal. Understanding showed in the _mozo’s_ eyes and he left as soon as proper decorum allowed him to. "I was riding in the hills, composing a new song in my head, when I saw the most magnificent animal I had ever seen. It was almost coal black, ebony as a cloudy night. For some reason that I am unable to fathom, I wanted to try and catch him. And so foolishly, for two days, I tried to do just that. It was almost like an obsession."**

**"Well, Diego, if I didn’t know better, I would say you were chasing Zorro’s horse. Did you finally catch him?" he asked hopefully. Perhaps this book-reading son of his was finally becoming interested in the affairs of the _rancho_.**

**Diego shook his head. "Briefly. Unfortunately, when I thought he was tiring, it seems he was just teasing me. I caught up with him, mounted and was thrown in the dust.Away he ran. And I think that he was laughing at me." Diego slumped wearily in the chair. He was so tired and this journey had been so brutal that his whole body ached. Looking into his father’s eyes, Diego felt the same twinge of guilt that always hit him when he had to continue his deception. Sighing, he wished that he could just tell his father about his secret life, about El Zorro, but he couldn’t. It was too dangerous a secret to share with anyone else.**

**"Diego, you look exhausted. Let me have Juanita bring something out right now and then you can retire. The sleep of one who has worked hard will be a sweet and refreshing one," Alejandro said.**

**Diego glanced back up at his father, understanding the innuendo of the last comment. His father’s comments stung a bit, but for the most part they had been more tempered since the affair with the Committee of Vigilants. And even more so since the death of the Eagle more than a week ago. Of course, then there were the remnants of the Eagle’s brood that still had to be dealt with, such as the _bandito_ s he had been chasing. It seemed never-ending. Even though hungry, the offer of food did not tempt him, in fact, he felt a bit queasy. "That is not necessary, Father, I stopped at the _posada_ in San Fernando and had a bit of a late breakfast before riding in. But I appreciate the offer. I believe that I will retire now, _con permiso_."**

**"Of course, Diego. You can send Bernardo down for something to eat when you get hungry," Alejandro said.**

**" _Gracias_ , Father."**

**Alejandro watched his son wearily make his way up the stairs and to his room. As the door shut behind Diego, he frowned, wishing that his son would confide in him. He felt as though there was something that Diego had left out of his account, something hidden from him, his own father. The sound of hoof beats marked the arrival of several horsemen and Alejandro waited to see who they were.**

**Sergeant Garcia, acting _comandante_ , came striding through the gate. "Ah, Don Alejandro," he boomed. "I have come with good news. The murderers of Don Juliano Gavilan have been captured."**

**" _Sí_ , that is wonderful news. Who were these criminals?"**

**"They were some of the Eagle’s men who got away last week," Garcia told him with a smile. The rotund soldier looked longingly at the almost full wine bottle. "Is Don Diego around, Don Alejandro? I would like to tell him the news as well."**

**"Yes, Sergeant, but he is in bed. He spent the last couple of days chasing after some wild stallion in the hills," Alejandro explained.**

**Garcia took his eyes off the wine bottle and stared at the old _don_ for a few seconds. "Don Diego? Chasing a horse in the hills?"**

**Alejandro laughed. " _Sí_ , it is true. And he looked as though he had, as well." Bernardo walked out of the _sala_ and approached the men.**

**"Ah, little one," Garcia said, waving his fingers at the mute. Bernardo waved back. Alejandro signed for him to bring out more glasses and another bottle of wine for their guests.**

**"Tell your lancers to come in for a glass of wine. Hard work such as catching _banditos_ would certainly make one very thirsty. I salute your devotion to duty," Alejandro said brightly.**

**"Oh, but Don Alejandro, as much as I wish it was, I was not the one who captured these killers. It was Zorro."**

**"Zorro? By himself?" Alejandro finished the wine in his glass, then waited while Bernardo poured wine for Garcia and the two lancers who had accompanied him.**

**" _Sí_ , and it must have been a merry chase. Even his horse was lathered. I would imagine that he will sleep well tonight, whoever that rascal is," Garcia said and then drank his glass of wine down in one gulp.**

**Alejandro just stared at Garcia for a brief moment, _Zorro will indeed sleep well,_ he mused. Bernardo poured more wine.**

**"I cannot stay long. I must go back to the _pueblo_ and make out the report for the _magistrado_."**

**Alejandro quietly stared into his empty wine glass. Suddenly he looked up again and realized that the sergeant was continuing to talk to him. "I am sorry, sergeant, you were saying?"**

**"I was saying that Zorro must have been chasing those men since the killing. And I have to go back to the _cuartel_ to make out a report," Garcia paraphrased his previous statements.**

**" _Sí_ , there are always reports," Alejandro murmured, still pondering.**

**After a short while, the sergeant took his leave. Alejandro allowed Bernardo to pour him a little more wine and then he retired to the _sala_ where it was a bit cooler.**

**Later that evening, as Alejandro finished noting the latest sales of cattle into his ledger, he thought he heard strange noises coming from upstairs, but they quickly stopped, so he shrugged and went back to his books.**

* * *

**Diego closed the door behind him and leaned wearily against it before heading for his wardrobe. He changed his mind halfway there, and just went to bed, unbuttoning his _chaqueta_ and tossing it in the corner. The _banda_ and shirt followed and he lay back, trying to receive comfort from the soft bed. Instead, his mind kept focusing on the last day of the chase.....**

**_It was abominably hot; the sun, the air, the slight breeze, even the ground was hot. He worried about Tornado. The stallion was lathered and Zorro knew that he had to find the_ banditos _quickly. Looking down, he saw the tell tale tracks that marked the killers’ passage into this desolate mountainous area. Perfect for ambush, perfect for death._**

_**But he wouldn’t give up now. The Eagle’s influence had to be broken. Too much misery had been suffered by the people of California by that madman, Varga and his murderous brood of thugs, thieves and cut-throats. They had to be stopped. Now and in this place. Zorro dismounted to look at the tracks and almost felt the passage of the musket ball that whizzed past his head. Tornado whinnied and pranced, but a quick glance showed no injuries to the horse. He signed for the stallion to leave the area, not wanting him to remain here and be a target for death. Stealthily, the outlaw crept from one boulder to another, listening, ever listening for the sound of his enemies’ approach.**_

**_Hearing a slight whispery noise near his head, he froze when he saw the coiled body of a rattlesnake resting in a shaded cavity of the boulder. Then he heard the not so stealthy approach of one of the_ banditos _from behind him. The hammer of a pistol clicked into position. It became so quiet that Zorro could hear the breath of the man being drawn into his lungs in anticipation. Zorro’s eyes darted to the recumbent snake and his thoughts and actions became one; his left hand grabbed the reptile just behind its head and tossed it behind him. The bandit screamed as the startled snake rattled it’s warning and struck at whatever was close at hand._**

_**The bandit continued screaming as Zorro dashed to the next boulder. A pistol ball gouged a small furrow in the rock near his head. He continued running, making a large circumference of the area. One of the killers was just ahead, furiously trying to reload his musket. Zorro didn’t even pause, and the momentum of his rush brought his opponent to his knees. But the bandito had a strength that he couldn’t match at the present moment and like a raging bobcat, the man twisted underneath the black-clad outlaw, flailing his fists. Zorro rolled off of him and jumped to his feet, only to be dazed by a fist in his stomach, which was followed by a blow to the side of his head....**_

**Diego felt his head pounding and his stomach aching as he relived the battle in the hills so vividly. Opening his eyes, he saw very little in the dimness of the early evening and realized that he must have slept for several hours. By the Saints, he felt exhausted. He sat up, trying to get enough energy to walk to the washbasin for some water to splash on his face. Why did he feel so weak, he thought, as he lay back down for a little while longer. The pictures wouldn’t quit coming, like a procession, they kept coming......**  
  
---


	2. Discovery

**Diego moaned softly, trying to shut out the scenes from the past day, but like a funeral procession, they just kept sadly marching along........**

**_Irritated, Zorro jumped back just out of range of the man’s fists and reached in with his foot, jerking him off balance. Then he brought his heel down on the hand holding the newly loaded pistol. The bandit howled with pain and released the gun. "_ Gracias _,_ amigo _," Zorro said softly as he retrieved the dropped gun and then used it to clip the man across the side of his head. His opponent went limp, but immediately the masked man heard the noise of yet another bandit rushing him, knife poised to strike. Leaping to one side, Zorro grabbed his attacker’s wrist and slammed it against the rocks. The weapon dropped from the killer’s numbed fingers, but the man wouldn’t give up without a fight, landing a few well-placed blows with his good hand._**

****

**_  
_ **

**_Soon, Zorro had two of the murderers tied up and awaiting transportation to the_ cuartel _of the Pueblo de Los Angeles. The third was unconscious, his arm swelled to twice its normal size from the poison of the snakebite. Treating the wound as best he could, Zorro left him sitting against a boulder while he searched for the killers’ horses. He found them standing back from a spring of clear, cool-looking water. Taking a moment, the outlaw knelt down to refresh himself before the return to the_ pueblo _. Tornado called from nearby and a whistle brought him to his master. "Ah, faithful one. Here is refreshment for now and tonight you will be able to rest," Zorro said as he dipped his hands into the invitingly clear water. However, one swallow told him that this was too bitter with various minerals to refresh anything except the rocks. Tornado backed up snorting. Zorro spat out the remainder and gathered up the reins of the_ banditos _’ horses, motioning for the ebony stallion to follow him._**

****

**_  
_ **

**_Within a half an hour, Zorro had the men tied on their horses and then he mounted Tornado. The trip to Los Angeles was uneventful, but every mile to the west seemed to sap more and more energy from him. It was all he could do to after leaving Los Angeles keep from falling asleep in the saddle on way to the_ hacienda _. The only thing keeping him awake was the growing pain that he felt from the blows he had received in the fight...._**

****

**_  
_ **

**Diego woke in a cold sweat, confused, wondering how he got from Tornado’s back to his bed so quickly. Then he remembered the little charade on the patio and his trip to his room. It felt uncomfortably hot. He slid out of bed and made his way to the washbasin, where he found clean water. Splashing it on his face, Diego sighed in relief, it felt so good. Turning back toward his bed, he opened the door to his balcony. The cool breeze of the evening caressed his sweaty body and he shivered slightly at the sudden change of temperature. But at the same time it felt refreshing.**

**He stood leaning against the door frame for a few more minutes waiting for his head to clear, watching the light from the recently risen full moon bring sharp, but distorted detail to the hillside. Sudden lethargy sent him back to his bed again, and this time there were no pictures galloping across the landscape of his mind. Soon, however, there was cold; bitter and intense, and shivering, the young man groped blindly until he had found his blanket. The shivering subsided and he fell asleep once more.**

* * *

**After Bernardo had checked on Tornado once more and found him rested enough to release him in the little box canyon, he went up to Diego’s room. He was worried about his _patrón_ , this last chase seemed to have sapped every bit of energy from him. Quietly, he slipped into the sleeping man’s room and was disturbed to see the covers churned about as though by a storm. Taking a chance, he lit a candle and walked over to the bedside, and his worry changed to fear. Diego was flushed and feverish, moaning softly in a sleep that seemed anything but restful. Touching his hand to the _caballero’s_ forehead, he felt the burning heat of an intense fever.**

**At his touch, Diego awoke, looking at him for a moment before totally recognizing him. "I think I am sick, Bernardo," he murmured, giving the mute a wan smile. Bernardo nodded in confirmation and signed a query. "Cannot remember.... spring..... water...... strange taste," he muttered and then lapsed back into his troubled sleep.**

**Leaving the candle on the nightstand, Bernardo rushed downstairs to find Don Alejandro.**

**As the old _don_ was closing the ledgers, Bernardo rushed in, his face a study of intense worry and.... fear? "Bernardo, slow down! What is it?" Alejandro studied the deaf/mute’s signs and wasn’t able to make heads or tails of them. "By the Saints, man. I cannot make any sense of what you are saying. If only Diego was here to translate." At that, the servant pointed to him, pointed above and then started tugging at his sleeve. A slight touch of irritation was cut off by his realization of what Bernardo might be trying to tell him. "Diego? Is there something wrong with Diego?" he signed and the servant’s vigorous nod sent cold chills up and down his spine. Jumping up, he ran out the room, closely followed by his son’s manservant. Soon he was in Diego’s room, witnessing what Bernardo had found a few minutes earlier.**

**"Bernardo, quickly get a basin of fresh water, some towels and something cool for Diego to drink," he said, signing at the same time. The servant ran to do his bidding and the old man pulled a chair up close to his son’s bedside. His stomach was knotted with worry. "Diego, I am here." Alejandro noticed that Diego had not even finished changing for bed, having just taken off his shirt before lying down. He was appalled at the bruises on his son’s arms and torso and wondered how he came by them. Diego had mentioned that he had caught up with the animal, and then he pondered what Diego hadn’t told him.**

**Diego moaned again and began murmuring incoherently. Alejandro felt helpless and could only grasp his son’s hand. Diego grabbed his hand in return and Alejandro almost cried out at the strength of his grip. "Diego, it is your father. You are safe, my son."**

**Bernardo rushed into the room with the required items in a balancing act that would have amazed the elder de la Vega had things not been so serious. Taking the wine and cup out from under the servant’s arm, he put them down next to the bed stand, while Bernardo carefully set the bowl of tepid water on the little table. Quickly, Alejandro placed the small towel in the bowl and then partially wrung it out. The touch of the towel brought Diego into semi-lucidity once more and he peered at him. "Father?" he asked softly.**

**"Everything is fine, Diego. I will stay here with you," Alejandro assured him.**

**"I should have..... remained with...... the books," he whispered, smiling briefly. "Father, I am thirsty now.... _por favor_?"**

**"Of course, my son," he said and as he turned for the cup and wine, he found that Bernardo had already anticipated his needs. " _Gracias_ , Bernardo," he said, nodding.**

**Holding the cup to his son’s lips, Alejandro was gratified to see him swallow some of the wine. He handed the cup back when Diego drifted back to sleep. "Get his night clothes, Bernardo," he said, and then remembering, pointed toward the wardrobe. Bernardo quickly got what was needed and together they made Diego more comfortable. The deaf/mute gestured that he would stay with the sick man, but Alejandro shook his head. "No, I will stay with him. I am his father. You go get the doctor," he said gesturing at the same time. Exasperated with himself, he signed for writing materials. Bernardo nodded and ran to Diego’s desk, quickly finding the needed items. Composing hurriedly, he folded the note and signed for the servant to ride into the _pueblo_ for the doctor. Glancing at his sick master in concern, Bernardo nodded and then quickly left.**

**"No stranger will be taking care of you in your time of need, Diego, my son," he said to himself and then he wondered what had prompted the statement.**

**When the doctor arrived, he quickly examined the younger de la Vega, noting the bruises just as his father had. During the examination, Diego woke once more, frowning in concentration. Peering around the room, his eyes settled on his father. "So thirsty," he murmured.**

**"Diego, did you eat or drink anything questionable recently?" the doctor asked. "There are no wounds that would cause an infection."**

**"Water, in a spring. It tasted.....metallic. I only had a swallow," Diego explained. He felt as though he had swallowed cotton; everything was so dry, like dust, and yet he was so cold. The cold reminded him of the time when he was younger, a time in the mountains to the north when the rain turned to snow. He had never felt such cold. It was biting, chilling, not only on the skin, but in the bones as well.**

**"Diego," the doctor was saying his name. He focused on the man, but it was so difficult. "Diego." He nodded. "Diego, I believe that the spring must have been tainted with a poison of some kind. It is a very good thing that you only tasted it. I am going to give you some medicine that will help you sleep and also something for the fever."**

**The physician poured a liquid that didn’t look appetizing at all from a small bottle. It didn’t taste appetizing either. Coughing, Diego gasped, "It tastes worse than the water did."**

**"Save the witty repartees for when you are feeling better," the doctor told him.**

**Diego began to feel disconnected from what was going on, drifting back into somnolence, but he felt a cup at his lips and he gratefully swallowed the cool liquid that was being offered. As the cup was taken away, his awareness of what was going on receded into a fog blurring away into the velvet darkness of unconsciousness.**

**"It looks almost as though your son was in a brawl, Don Alejandro," the doctor mused, preparing to leave.**

**Alejandro looked at the doctor and then at his son. "Believe it or not, Diego spent the last two days chasing a wild stallion in the mountains. He said that he caught up with him and tried to ride him. As you can tell, he did not succeed."**

**"The boy should stick to playing the guitar and reading poetry," the doctor quipped. "His fever should break in a day or two, and after that his recovery will be rapid. Make sure, however, that he has plenty to drink; watered down wine, broth, fruit juices. That will help counter-act the effects of the poison. When the fever has broken, then give him light meals and make him rest. Unless I hear from you, I will be back in two days to check on his progress."**

**" _Gracias,_ Senor," Alejandro said quietly, watching his son fall into a deep and restful sleep. As the doctor walked out of the room, Bernardo turned toward the elder de la Vega and gazed at him for a moment, wondering just what Diego had told him. Then he turned and followed the doctor down the stairs**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bernardo returned to the bedroom and gestured his desire to stay with Don Diego. Don Alejandro shook his head, signing his intent to remain with his son until the fever broke. The servant saw that it would be of no use to argue. He walked to a corner to sit down, but was stopped by the old _don’s_ gestures. "Go and sleep in a comfortable place, Bernardo," he said while signing. The eyes were emphatic and there was nothing he could do except follow Don Alejandro’s orders.**

**Alejandro sat vigilant by the bedside until the watch in his _chaqueta_ pocket said it was three in the morning. He had alternately wiped the sweat from Diego’s feverish face and given him watered-down wine when he was awake enough to take it. Cool, damp towels served to bring down the fever slightly. Finally his own exhaustion caused Alejandro to slump down in his chair and fall asleep.**

**" _Señor_ , I cannot stay. Where is my sword?" Zorro’s forceful voice interrupted his sleep, and Alejandro wondered why Zorro was in the _hacienda_ at this time of night. Then full awareness returned to the old man and he opened his eyes to see Diego out of bed, standing next to his wardrobe.**

**Shock caused momentary pause of movement. This was the final confirmation to all of his wondering and suspicions of the last months. His son was Zorro; there was absolutely no doubt now. Diego’s eyes were looking around the room, but it was as though he was seeing some other scene. Quietly getting up and approaching his son, he said softly, " _Señor_ Zorro, you are safe. I am your friend. Come rest for awhile."**

**Diego looked at him blankly for a moment and then sagged against the piece of furniture, sighing. " _Sí_ , I need to rest. _Gracias_ ," he murmured, allowing Alejandro to help him back into the bed. "Do you have anything to drink, _señor_? I am thirsty," Diego asked. Quickly pouring some juice and adding the medication, he held it for his son to drink. Finally Diego lay back against the pillow and fell asleep once more, his features relaxing, becoming more peaceful.**

**"Oh, Diego, my son!" he cried out, laying his hand on Diego’s arm. His heart ached for his child who had become so involved in this double life that even sickness couldn’t give him release.**

**Sighing heavily, Alejandro berated himself. How could he have been so blind? How could he have fallen into this ruse of Diego’s so absolutely and fully, and believe that his son had changed so much while in Spain. When Monastario was accusing Diego of being Zorro, he had wondered and then, like Sgt. Garcia, quickly dismissed the thought. Suspicion took hold again and he had confided to Diego the plans of the Committee of Vigilantes. Zorro had mysteriously known everything that he had told Diego and thus was able to thwart the _magistrado_ ’s evil designs. Desperately wanting to believe his suspicions and wishing his son to confide in him, he had goaded Diego during that period of time, even to berating him in front of the other _caballeros_. Diego had never shown any inclination to tell him his secret, so doubts crept in again, making him wonder if his were the hopes of a desperate old man.**

**But by the time Varga had arrested them, Alejandro had again been sure of Diego’s secret, and the pride that he had professed after Varga’s death was not limited to his son’s ruse to gather the _caballeros_. But again, Diego did not choose to disclose his secrets to him, and again Alejandro had felt niggling doubts.**

**As he cared for his feverish son, his heart swelled with pride in Diego’s selfless sacrifice. To allow people to think he was timorous, to let them treat him derisively; laughing about him behind his back would have been more than he could have handled. And Alejandro knew that Diego was aware of people’s feelings about him, he himself had called his son a coward and had seen the hurt in his eyes.**

**For weeks his heart had told him that Diego was El Zorro, but his head had kept telling him no, it was not possible. He should have listened to his heart. Alejandro dipped a towel in the basin and wiped Diego’s face again. Perhaps it was his imagination, but the fever seemed to be subsiding a bit.**

**Alejandro watched over his son throughout the remainder of the night, wiping his face, giving him the cooling drinks, praying for him. " _Madre de Dios_ , help him, the people need him," he murmured at one point, when it seemed the fever had risen once more. Bernardo came in just after daybreak, asking the old _caballero_ , in sign if he wanted to go and rest for a while. This time Alejandro acquiesced and after a few quick instructions to the servant, he left the room.**

**Until the noon hour Bernardo cared for his master, no he corrected himself, his friend, forcing Don Diego to drink the wine and fruit juices even when he didn't really want to. In the early afternoon, the fever broke and Diego awakened, lucidity evident in the young man’s eyes. "Bernardo," he said softly. Bernardo felt Diego’s forehead and smiled broadly. "I feel like one of those wet towels over there," he told the mute when Bernardo had signed a query. Bernardo signed some more.**

**There was a light tapping on the door and his father entered the room. "Father, Bernardo tells me that you stayed up with me all night."**

**Alejandro nodded. "How do you feel, my son?"**

**"Limp as a wet rag. I imagine that I babbled most of the night, keeping you from sleeping," Diego said.**

**Alejandro knew his son was questing and he wanted to blurt out that the deception was unnecessary, but Diego was a proud man and would tell him when the time was right. He realized that his son was deceiving him to protect him, and that gave him a bit of comfort as well as a no small amount of pride. " _Sí_ , Diego, but it was quite impossible to understand what you were saying." His son looked visibly relieved. "What, you have a _señorita_ you are not telling me about?" he teased.**

**Diego smiled, but said nothing. Turning to the manservant, the old man told him in sign to go to the kitchen and have the cook prepare some broth for the convalescent. Bernardo nodded and left. When he turned back, he found that Diego had drifted off to sleep.**

**Several hours later, Diego woke up once more, his thirst and hunger raging. Alejandro gave him some beef broth that Juanita had sent up and then a cup of wine. " _Gracias_ , Father," Diego said, leaning back against the pillows.**

**Silence pervaded the room. "My son, you cannot imagine how glad I am that you are feeling better. I was very worried for awhile."**

**"I... I appreciate that, Father. I would not have dreamed that a small taste of water would have such an effect," Diego said.**

**"You were just unfortunate this time, Diego. Our water comes from a spring, but it is perfectly safe," Alejandro consoled him. The small talk flowed to a stop and silence entered the room once more.**

**Several emotions played across Diego’s face, but finally he smiled and looked back up at his father. "No more chasing stallions in the mountains. Perhaps this will give me time to compose a new tune."**

**Alejandro sighed and shook his head, he was sure that his son had been ready to reveal his secret to him. Diego chuckled softly and Alejandro frowned. Then he couldn’t help himself, he began to laugh. Diego was alive; he would not begrudge him his desire to keep secrets from him. Not at this time. When he regained his composure, he saw Diego looking at him, puzzled.**

**"You are alive, my son, and that is what counts. Sit here and compose all you like, at least until you are well. And when you are well, the truce will be over and I will fuss at you again," he said, smiling. Diego smiled back and then yawned. "The doctor said that you must rest a great deal for a day or two." Diego nodded and soon drifted back off to sleep.**

**Ten days later, Alejandro was reading a letter from Gregorio Verdugo of Monterey, detailing a plan to gather funds for the purchase of desperately needed supplies from Spain. "It is a commendable plan and a much needed action, Diego. I will send word to all of the _hacendados_ and merchants immediately, and then I will have to find someone who can be trusted to take the funds."**

**"I will be happy to go to Monterey, Father," Diego announced. He had just come back from a visit to the _pueblo_ and was in particularly good spirits. The night before, Zorro had made a short excursion, not to deal justice, but to enjoy the freedom that feeling well had brought him. Tornado had seemed to enjoy the ride as well.**

**"But Diego, it is a strenuous journey, at least eight days, and you have just regained your health," Alejandro protested. "And besides, I would feel very uncomfortable if you carried that much money with you, for I am sure there will be a great deal."**

**"Your point about the money is well taken, Father. I, too, would feel uncomfortable carrying a great quantity of someone else’s money," the younger de la Vega said. "But I would still like to make the journey. And as far as my health is concerned, by the time the funds have been gathered another week or two will have passed."**

**"Perhaps if we send a trusted courier along several days after you leave, that will give you time to make your introductions with Gregorio and alert him to the arrival of the Los Angeles money. It says here in the letter that there have been a few problems with couriers being waylaid," Alejandro told him, his voice full of concern.**

**"Why not send a letter now, letting him know that I will be coming in the near future. It has been a very long time since I have visited Monterey and no one will recognize me. By the time anyone knows that I am in Monterey, I will already be there," Diego suggested, smiling at the convoluted reasoning that he had just given. "And when the money is sent, perhaps it would be better if the courier is accompanied by several lancers."**

**"You are right, my son, no one would be likely to recognize you. And most definitely, lancers should accompany the courier. Very well, two weeks and only if the doctor says that you are well enough," Alejandro agreed.**

**Diego smiled. He welcomed this as a much needed change of pace. Zorro would stay home and he would have a very welcome ‘holiday.’**

**Two weeks later, Diego checked his saddlebags, finding that Bernardo had once again provided for every contingency. Turning, he clapped his father on the back. "I will see you in a month, Father?"**

**" _Sí_ , Diego. My cousin, Rafael will be expecting me, and it will be good to see the governor once again, this time under much more pleasant circumstances," Alejandro said. Diego mounted. "Take care, my son."**

**Diego gave him a smile and a one handed salute, and the old _caballero_ suddenly saw Zorro in front of him doing exactly the same thing.**

**" _Vaya con Dios_ , Diego," he said fervently as Diego and Bernardo turned their horses toward the King’s Highway. Love and pride swelled to almost unbearable proportions in his chest, threatening to overwhelm him. "I have pulled the mask away and seen my son," he murmured, watching his child ride out of sight.**

**The End**


End file.
